1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a manufacturing apparatus for a tape cassette, and more particularly to a manufacturing apparatus for a tape cassette which is suitable for use in a recording and/or reproducing apparatus such as a tape recorder, a VTR, an EVR and a tape player and in which a magnetic tape is clamped to a pair of hubs and wound on the hubs.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A so-called "C-O cassette" is used in the manufacture of a tape cassette for a tape recorder. In the C-O cassette, a pair of hubs are contained in a cassette housing, and a leader tape is fixed at its end to the hubs and wound on the hubs. In the manufacture of the tape cassette, the leader tape is drawn out from the cassette housing, and the central portion of the leader tape is cut. A free end of a magnetic tape is connected to one cut end of the leader tape. Then, a predetermined length of the magnetic tape is rolled onto one of the hubs by rotating the hub to which the leader tape connected to the magnetic type is secured, and the magnetic tape is cut. The end of the cut magnetic tape is connected to the end of the other cut leader tape. The cut magnetic tape and the other cut leader tape are rolled onto the other of the hubs by rotating the latter. Thus, the tape cassette is manufactured. However, the above mentioned manufacturing method has the following disadvantages:
1. Since the magnetic tape is rolled onto the hubs within the cassette housing, the rolling speed of the magnetic tape is limited, and the magnetic tape cannot be rolled onto the hubs at a high speed. Accordingly, the operation efficiency is low.
2. When the magnetic tape is rolled onto the hubs, the edges of the magnetic tape contact with the cassette housing. There is the fear that the magnetic tape is damaged by the cassette housing.
3. Two manufacturing steps, namely one manufacturing step for the C-O cassette and another manufacturing step for assembling the magnetic tape into the C-O cassette are needed for the manufacture of the tape cassette.
In the conventional manufacturing method, the magnetic tape is supplied from a supply tape reel on which a length of a magnetic tape for several tens of tape cassettes is wound. When the whole length of the magnetic tape has been drawn out from the supply tape reel, the used supply tape reel is manually replaced by a fresh supply tape reel, and the fresh supply tape reel is manually set in its operative position. For the manual operation, the manufacturing apparatus has to be temporarily stopped. Accordingly, the productivity is low.
Further, in the conventional manufacturing method, the tape is clamped to the hubs by manual operations using jigs. The tape cut and tape misclamping are detected with naked eyes. Accordingly, the operation efficiency is low. Moreover, the existence of the hubs to be supplied to a predetermined position and the directions of the hubs are detected with the naked eyes.
U.S. Pat. No. 3684203 issued on Aug. 15, 1972 discloses a method of loading cassettes. However, in that method, the tape is clamped to the hubs adjacent to the bottom half of the cassette. Accordingly, the clamping mechanism is complicated, and it is difficult to exactly clamp the tape to the hubs. Moreover, since no tape guide means is provided adjacent to the hubs the tape cannot be exactly wound on the hubs. It is difficult to arrange any tape guide means such as flanges adjacent to the hubs, since the hubs are previously disposed adjacent to the bottom half of the cassette. Further, the bottom half of the cassette is first assembled on a turntable and then the hubs are assembled into the bottom half of the cassette, on the same turntable. Accordingly, the operation efficiency is low.